The present invention relates to an umbrella for automobile.
Automobiles are indispensable machine, which extend the range of human activities drastically.
However, one of the problems of automobiles may be a difficulty in handling rainy weather. Once the passenger gets into the car, he/she is OK. But, they can get soaked by the rain before getting in.
This awkward situations do not change a lot even when the passenger brings an umbrella. While opening and closing the umbrella, the passenger can be easily exposed to the rain, enough to be wet.
The inconvenience is amplified when a user accompanies old people or a baby in a baby seat. Furthermore, when the user carries something bulky and heavy on or with both hands or when a handicapped person tries to get in or off the car over an extended time period, the inconvenience becomes a pain. That is, the user need more hands to handle all those wet and urgent situations.
Another problem with rain or snow happens to some electrical or electronic devices provided on the inner side of the door such as power window or lock switches. Therefore, somehow the inner side of the car door needs to be protected against the rain shower.
Considering the wide usage of automobiles and the range of the problems, it has been a challenging problem to solve for a very long time.
Due to the difficulty of the problem, a clean and dry solution has not been suggested yet.